


The Best Medicine Ever:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Co-Parenting Series: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bombing, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Brunch/Brunches, Children, Consensual, Couches, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e19 Ku I Ka Pili Koko (Blood Brothers), Established Relationship, Explosions, F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Mornings, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Multi, Post-Episode: s04e19 Ku I Ka Pili Koko (Blood Brothers), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve, Rachel, Danny, Stan, & Grace all spend time together, After the explosion, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Rachel Edwards/Stan Edwards, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Co-Parenting Series: [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069514
Kudos: 6





	The Best Medicine Ever:

*Summary: Steve, Rachel, Danny, Stan, & Grace all spend time together, After the explosion, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

“Maui was exactly what we needed, After the shit storm that had happened with the explosion, We deserved a vacation”, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams said, as he kissed his partner, as they were setting up breakfast, cause they are gonna have visitors that morning. “It was perfect, Cause you were there, Danno”, Commander Steve McGarrett said, as he kissed him back, & pours glasses of orange juice for the table. The **_Five-O Commander_** really thought it was the best medicine ever, Just being with each other, & their daughter for that amount of time. “I love you so much, Danno”, The Hunky Brunette said, like it was the easiest thing in the world.

“I love you too”, He said, & went back to his task. It was a perfect day for brunch/breakfast, Danny was so glad that he, Steve, Rachel, & Stan could co-parent nicely without fighting for a change. Plus, Danny aired out his issues with the wealthy man, They had forgiven each other, After Grace had been kidnapped, Ever since then, Their lives had been better. “You certainly went all out for this, Babe”, Steve pointed out, as he was very impressed with what he saw.

“Ohana, Babe, Since we survived the bombing, & we got the custody of Grace squared away, I feel like things are finally perfect”, The Blond answered honestly. The Former Seal had to agree with that, as he hugged his man closer to him. “Though, This hasn’t been the best year, I think we should count our blessings”, The Dark-Haired Man advised, as he kissed him on the top of his head, as they went inside to get ready, After they set the table. The Couple could finally after they did their tasks, & got breakfast ready.

Stan, Rachel, & Grace showed up on time, & were welcomed into the house warmly. The Married Couple was still nervous, as they were standing by the couch. “Guys, It’s okay, Relax, You are welcome here anytime”, Steve smiled, as he said this, & indicates for them to sit. Afterwards, It went smooth sailing from there, Their time together was smooth as ever. “We are glad that you are able to come over, & have breakfast with us”, Danny agreed wholeheartedly with that statement.

“We are glad that you survived the bombing, We are very glad that no one got hurt too”, Rachel said softly, as the beautiful woman was just glad that nothing will happen after this for awhile. “It’s nice that we can do this, I am just sorry that we had to postpone it time after time”, Stan added, as he had a smile on his face. “Yeah, We are all so busy with our schedules”, Danny said, He felt bad for canceling so many times. The Former Seal said this, adding to the conversation.

“Let’s keep this momentum going, Okay ?”, The Edwards agreed, as they watched Grace playing, & having fun too. “I think that if we can work together, We can have the future that we want”, Danny added his own words into the mix. It was such a relaxing setting, that everyone were enjoying themselves. “Mommy, Danno, Steve, Stan, Look at what I found”, The Couples spent their time giving her all of their attention. 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
